


Mistaken

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amelie before Widowmaker, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gabriel before Reaper., Mistaken Identity, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Amelie Lacroix gets lonely, and lost.  Gabriel thinks his best friend Jack Morrison has sent him a whore to help him get over losing his long time lady friend and son.  He's mistaken, but he doesn't know it yet.  Trigger warnings for pseudo rape and questionable consent, consent after the fact.





	1. Chapter 1

Mistaken

Amelie was certain she was lost. When she asked the receptionist for the Blackwatch offices, she'd gotten a strange look. The directions had been a bit odd. Go to the far back of the facility and take the freight elevator to the basement level. Surely this was wrong. Gerard said his temporary office had a beautiful view. The girl at the front desk had insisted this was how she would get to the Blackwatch area. It was like a maze. Windowless corridors all the same stark white, and featureless doors to rooms marked in stark numbers, but no directory or words to let her know where the offices were. She had gotten so turned around she didn't even know the way back to where the elevator was anymore. And she was eerily alone. Yes she knew the hour was late. It was why she had come to drag her husband home. Apparently everyone else was sane enough to have gone home for the night. Gerard was probably working at yet more paperwork, getting ready to take his new post in Rome.

They had been in Zurich for weeks, and she was tired of eating dinner alone. Going to bed alone. She had yet to make friends here, and she barely saw her husband enough to know he was alive. It was lonely. She heard something though. A steady thudding, like fists striking leather. She followed the sound to a set of double doors. Sighing, she pulled on the handle of the one closest to her. To her relief, it opened smoothly. Silently. Giving her a view of the man working the heavy, punching bag in front of him. He wore a faded black tee shirt, stretched over an impressive muscular frame, broad shoulders, like an action hero. There was a touch of steel grey in the short cropped black, indicating he was an older man, perhaps in his late forties or early fifties. She admired the tight buttocks and thick, muscular thighs that were not hidden by his stretch pants. 

Her ballerina friends had always teased her for having “daddy” issues, because she was drawn to these mature men instead of the pretty boys that filled the ballet troupes. Amelie didn’t care. She knew what she liked. It’s why she married Gerard despite the two decade age gap. Older men were more  _ experienced _ . They also worked harder to keep younger women satisfied. Or at least, Gerard had worked to keep her satisfied until he was named the new commander of the Overwatch facility in Rome. Now it was a kiss on the cheek as he rushed away with a coffee travel cup and a croissant, that is if she managed to be up early enough to catch him before he left for the temporary office in the Zurich Overwatch Watchpoint. She’d had nothing but her own fingers between her legs for weeks, and that simply wasn’t enough. 

She sighed internally and imagined what it would like to be taken by a man like the one she was watching now. He was handsome, in that hard, street thug way. His face wasn’t pretty. It was so masculine, scarred, with a dark stubble on his face that made him look both villainous and intimidating. He looked… rough. Dangerous. He looked like the type of man who would take what he wanted. Amelie felt herself moisten, her body felt fevered, and she knew that this man could tempt her into doing wild, uninhibited things... if she were not a loyal wife.

“You the…  _ entertainer _ ?” the rough growl of his voice startled her. 

Dark eyes raked over her with open appraisal, lingering on her breasts and hips, looking frankly at her like a hungry lion might look at a gazelle. 

“I… yes. I’m an entertainer.” Amelie answered, confused. 

She was a professional ballet dancer. Or had been. She’d given up her place in the Paris based company where she had been a leading soloist. It had hurt. To turn her back on a lifetime of relentless work and sacrifice. But Gerard had kept at her to give their marriage priority. Priority that could only be accomplished if she had no  _ distractions _ other than being the help mate he needed to succeed at his ambitions. Now her days and nights were empty. Despite what Gerard had claimed, there was not much she could do other than be the arm candy he needed for parties and events. Now that he had his new promotion, his place as a commanding officer, she was no longer needed. At least for now. Gerard had laughed and said she could use the time to relax. But this wasn’t what she wanted. She had always been busy, and happy, with her dancing. Perhaps… perhaps she might go back. She had kept up with her training. Keeping her body supple and lithe, the instrument of her own ambitions, to become a ballerina. 

“Well, the boss man didn’t lie. You are beautiful. Do you understand what you are in for? It’s going to be pretty rough. No one will fault you if you turn back now.” 

He looked at her with a grim expression, brows low over his eyes in a scowl, as if to frighten her away.

Amelie cocked her head to the side and tried to understand what he was saying. How very rude he was to speak so familiarly with her. They were strangers to each other after all. Or was he just blunt? Obviously he had been talking with Gerard about her. She didn’t know what to think about that, but she couldn’t show this unknown man anything but the strength he seemed to think she lacked.

“I can take it. Rough? No matter how rough it is, I can take whatever is thrown at me.”

His face broke into a predatory smile, and she wondered at how white his teeth seemed so sharp, shining in the dark tan of his face. 

“Great! Then we can start now. Struggle like you mean it. Fight like a wildcat, it’s okay. I’m gonna love taming you and fucking you hard and raw.”

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel loved her accent. From the moment she opened that kissable mouth and the fuck me French sound of her poured into his ears, he wanted her. He had to hand it to Jack, when he said he would help get Gabe forget about his ex, the Blackwatch Commander hadn’t believed he’d really go that far. Prostitution was legal in Switzerland. Jack said he would get a clean, beautiful girl, and Gabe had laughed at what he had thought was a joke. When he specified a girl who could take it rough and tumble, maybe role play with him, Jack had grinned and told him it might cost extra, but consider it an early birthday present.

Reyes hadn’t expected the Overwatch Commander to act this fast. It kind of made him wonder just what kind of pull Morrison had with the local prostitutes, or as they referred to them on base,  _ entertainers _ . Legal or not, it was better not to get caught on security recorders talking about bringing whores to the Overwatch HQ. Lucky for him the Blackwatch area was off the books and for the most part, not under surveillance. He wasn’t one of the narcissistic generation that posted their sex holos to the world net as easily as they did their their new outfit or what they had for lunch.

Course, as beautiful as this sex worker was, maybe a rememberance wouldn’t be the worst. Gabriel didn’t know he had a type until he looked at her, and knew she was exactly what he wanted. Hell, what he needed. Before splitting with the kid, his ex had done a royal number on him, making him doubt his self worth, playing mind games and jerking him around so often and so hard he didn’t know which way was up. Sex had been out of the question for the last year, and Gabriel was too old fashioned to cheat while in a relationship, even as emotionally painful and torturous as it was. Taking care of his needs with hasty hand jobs hadn’t done much for his attitude either. Gabriel was a lusty son of a bitch, and had been since he’d hit puberty. The SEP hadn’t done him any favors either, by boosting his libedo as well as his body strength and speed. The Soldier Enhancement Program was supposed to make improve and increase every aspect of it’s subjects. It had been successful. Maybe too successful. 

At least, Jack had confided in Gabriel that as a fellow subject of the SEP, it was the same with all the other SEP subjects as far as he knew. Jack’s “war stories” had been pretty raunchy and even if it was guy on guy, Gabriel had been pretty impressed. Jack knew what Gabriel was suffering from, having no real outlet for his enhanced sex drive for the past year. It had been twisting him up inside, and made him feel like he was going to explode sometimes. In a bad way. So even if he’d told Jack NO, he was glad his friend had ignored him. This woman. This beautiful, sexy, and oh so fuckable woman, she was going to help him untwist. He was going to use her till every urge and need he had was satisfied. 

She was good. He could almost believe she was just someone lost in the top secret section set aside for Blackwatch. He should have a word with Jack. Much as he appreciated it, letting a whore into the Blackwatch area was playing fast and loose with security. Much as he was born to break rules, Reyes was deeply touched that straight arrow Morrison was willing to go this far to help out a fellow old soldier. Birthday present indeed. Maybe the big 50 wasn’t going to suck as much as he’d originally thought. Speaking of suck…

“I’m going to love having that beautiful mouth of yours wrapped around my cock.” He growled while stripping out of his clothes. 

She watched with a deer in the headlights look that just went straight to the already rock hard member mentioned. She was already into her role, and she was nailing it. She suddenly whirled and made as if to run out of the room. He tackled her and brought her down onto the gym matts. They were clean enough, the omnic cleaning crew had come by earlier in the evening, and the only one using the gym now, at this late hour, was Reyes.

She was so soft, but like lioness, strong as she was beautiful. He loved the way she struggled, twisting and bucking. Plenty of fight and spirit in her. He couldn’t wait to strip her down and taste her. All of her. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I accidently over wrote chapter 3 with chapter 2 and lost the original version of the sex scene. Mea culpa. I had to rewrite with a rough that was thankfully saved on a tablet. whew!!! So it's about 70 or 80 percent the same. But I did about 30 percent rewrite because of loss of the original finished version. Anyhoo... Hope you like anyways. Again this is strictly fantasy, and unwilling or non-consent is NOT OK in real life. This is fictional, sex fantasy. That said, please enjoy!

Amelie was certain she’d somehow gotten caught in some strange dream, or nightmare. The dark and dangerous looking stranger had begun to speak mad, impossible things. He was going to tame her? Fuck her? He wanted her mouth wrapped around his…? He was taking off his clothes! The cock he had mentioned was… large. Beautiful. Terrifying. She didn’t wait to protest, simply turned and tried to escape. She had barely time to gasp as he lunged at her and toppled them both to the gym mats on the floor. Small mercies, the mats kept her delicate flesh from bruising as he crushed her with his weight, his hard muscled,  _ naked _ body pinning hers. The sweaty, musky scent of him overwhelmed her. It wasn’t a bad smell, just terribly male, and it hit her almost like a physical blow. She panted and it only drew his scent deeper into her flared nostrils and mouth. His scent was  _ deep _ into her lungs, and her hips bucked in response.

She couldn’t let him do this! Gerard! She had to think about Gerard! He would be so upset if he knew about this! Amelie struggled more wildly trying to throw the unknown thug off her. She tried to wiggle away from his body. His flesh was so hot, it nearly branded her through the thin layer of cloth that was her dress. He was so strong! Too strong, his body trapping her in the strength of his sudden, steel like embrace. He kissed her, tangling his hands in her dark hair, pulling it from the tidy ballerina bun she normally kept it in, letting it pour out of it’s confinement to flood like a messy pool of dark water on the floor. He was pulling her close and tight. In desperation she struggled even harder. Frantically she squirmed, and twisted, but that only made him kiss her harder while one of his hands went to the hem of her dress skirt and pushed up the silky fabric, As she tried to catch her breath, his hand rubbed between her thighs, stroking her shamefully wet sex in a way that made her knees weak.

“STOP!” She slapped and clawed, letting out a ragged cry as his fingers probed beneath her panties and slid into her! She felt her breath whine in her throat as his digits stroke inside her. Rough and delicious… No! It shouldn’t feel… It shouldn’t feel… Her inner walls trembled and grew tight on the invading fingers trying to pull them deeper into her. Oh! Her hips bucked and she died a little as she humped his fingers, wanting to beg for more.

“You are so wet and ready. I love how you are so tight on my fingers. I can’t wait to bury myself into this sweetness.” His growl was almost a purr and she bucked and twisted, moaning her protest as he continued to pump his relentless fingers into her, fucking her with his hand as he caught her mouth with his own. 

Her muffled cries seemed to only spur him on. He dragged the panties down, and Amelie tried to press her thighs together, crossing her knees to trap the lacy scrap of material. He bit her lower lip and hummed in pleasure, and almost casually ripped her panties away. Her protests went unheeded as he pressed her down onto the mats that lay between them and the cold slick surface of the floor. He spread her legs and maneuvered them over his shoulders, ignoring her kicking except to growl out a laugh. He took a moment to grasp her hips, aligning them with his own, and suddenly his naked sex was large, and lining up with her now exposed pink slit. Her neatly trimmed pussy hair hid nothing, not even the glistening wetness that Amelie could not control. 

She had been so long without satisfaction, even though she was fighting, her body was ready for the hard length of the brute who was taking her. Still she fought with the strength of a trained dancer. Any ordinary man she might have bested, but this man was... harder, stronger, relentless. She twisted and bucked and it was useless, he pinned her, pressed his hardness into her, filling her slowly inch by relentless inch, and she couldn’t stop him. He pressed her past what she’d ever taken before. Gerard was not this large. She whimpered as he stretched her past comfort, and felt him sink till she was sure she couldn’t take any more, until he was finally in her to the hilt. She was crying now. It felt awful. It felt fantastic. 

He held her down and ground his groin to hers, letting her feel all of him buried inside her, hard, so hard. So deep… she pounded at him with her fists and he caught her wrists, caught them and forced them over her head while he looked at her, eyes looking deep into her own, while her breath came out in hiccupped sobs, and he began to slowly piston his hips. Drawing out of her and then driving home again. Hard and deep. Fucking her. He leaned down and kissed her again. She whimpered and kissed back. He growled and the vibrations went through her as he drove into her harder and faster. The slap of their bodies was a loud smacking sound, mixed with the wet sound of his sex violating hers. Wet sounds of him fucking her.

She tried not to feel it. She tried not to like it. Her body betrayed her first. Her building orgasm crashed through her making her scream in to his mouth as he kissed her even deeper and rammed his sex into her with rough abandon. Oh god… so good, so good! Why was it so fucking good? No…! She had to fight… to fight…! There was just so much of him… hard and so so much… He filled her, pounded inside her, moved and stretched her… Again…! Her pleasure spiked and she screamed! And he was still going strong. It was too much! Too much! She felt like she’d shatter if he kept going…. Oh god he wasn’t even wearing a condom! She felt him shudder in her, his body piercing hers, and she came again as he flooded her with his seed. The wet, molten explosion of him buried into her so deep, she knew it would take. 

Part of her despaired. Part of her celebrated. Gerard was sterile. The doctors had confirmed it when they hadn’t managed to conceive after years of trying. This man. This stranger. She knew he would do what Gerard could not. He would plant his seed deep inside her, and it would take. She tightened and came again! He was still hard… Still moving… and she screamed against his muscular chest, screamed and bucked, and came. Her body hungry for every drop of him. He buried himself in her relentlessly, and she took him, took him cried for more even as her body shook in aftershocks that built to new crescendos. Oh…! Oh...! nooooo…! OH!!

He was filling her again! Hot, molten hot… She screamed! Legs pressed up and knees digging into her shoulders as he pressed her in half and buried himself so hard and deep into her! She could feel his seed overflowing her, he’d spent so much inside her she felt flooded with it. Amelie’s eyes were closing as her body finally released in a shuddering finale, muscles like soft noodles, she was limp and barely clinging to wakefulness. 

He was crooning to her, sweet things she could barely make out as he somehow still had the strength to scoop her up and carry her away. She didn’t know where he was taking her. She didn’t care. She could feel his seed dripping from her, so much of it had gotten into her she felt like a full wineskin. Her head rested against his shoulder as he carried her and she surrendered to him, sliding into slumber.

To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel Reyes liked his birthday present. He liked her a lot. She was saying things in that sexy French that he couldn’t understand, as he slowly stripped her out of the pretty dress, baring her pretty skin to his hungry eyes. She was just so silky soft, and smooth. Pale creamy flesh that begged for ravishment. He’d fucked a lot of that wildcat fight out of her, but she still wiggled deliciously as he peeled off the wispy bra that matched her already destroyed panties. Sweet, perfect, teardrop breasts exposed. Their supple, creamy swells tipped with cinnamon red areola, and pert, tightly puckered nipples stiff beneath his touch. He kissed them and suckled them, loving their texture and taste as he popped them into the moist heat of his mouth. He left those tantalizing buds gleaming with his adoration, and slipped off her low heeled slippers. 

He knew she danced the moment he saw her feet. She obviously took care of them. The skin was smooth, but hardened from a lifetime of constant pressure. He rubbed his strong, exploring thumbs over them. She was making distressed noises and trying to pull them away, but he didn’t let her. He could tell she’d had work done on them. The skin had that distinctive glossy sheen. It was the lasered look athletes and dancers had when they retired, and had the scars and other unavoidable damages their careers left, fixed with cosmetic surgeries. He would guess... ballet. The ghosts of former injuries, now mostly smoothed away by the power of technology, still marked her. He could sense she was a woman willing to suffer for her passion. He found that incredibly sexy.

He kissed her ankles as he dug his thumbs into her arches, rubbing in the way he knew some women liked. Her low, breathy moans let him know, his dark haired beauty was one of those women. He gave each strong, and to him, unbelievably beautiful foot, special attention. Arch, heel, ankles, he slowly worked up her endlessly long legs. His fingers were strong, and he had been around athletes and competitive sports his entire childhood and teen years, and hardened soldiers since he’d graduated. He knew how to massage and loosen tight muscles. While she was nicely warmed up already, he planned to put her through her paces and then some. 

The cries coming from her now were guttural groans and pleas as Gabriel worked his magic. He liked the struggle earlier, but now that he had her home, in his bed, he wanted her wildly wanton, wet, and oh so willing. Her sweetly fleshed backside had to be the most perfect ass he’d ever had under his hands. He kneaded her soft ass cheeks like bread dough and was gratified to hear her begin to beg. He didn’t have to know French to know she was pleading. He knew he’d won her surrender when she parted her thighs and with her own fingers spread herself open for his eyes. She looked so ripe and juicy. He couldn’t refuse the invitation. He buried his face in her glistening folds as she cried out, hips jerking uncontrollably as he feasted. She tasted incredibly nice, and smelled like sex and arousal, a woman ready, hungry for a hard, deep fuck. He planned to give what she so clearly wanted. What she needed.

***

Amelie quivered as her captor, her lover devoured her. His relentless touch stroked her desire past any denial. She had become a shameless creature beneath his touch. She found herself spreading open her thighs, willingly exposing her wetness, her desperate need to his fevered gaze. Each deep, penetrating lap of his tongue, every suckle and nibble of his lips and teeth of her swollen and sensitive folds, _destroyed_ her. He was as devoted to her pleasure as his own. It had been so very long since someone had done this for her. Gerard had a routine for sex, and it didn’t involve his lips below her waist. Oh but she loved this stranger’s mouth on her, and she had become lost to his consuming passion. When she came for him, slick juices giving gleaming tribute, he sucked her, lapped her, drank her down and made her come again... and again. 

When she thought she was too spent to climax anymore, he rolled her on her stomach, and pressed his hard, imposing erection into her from behind. She lay panting beneath the muscular weight of him, feeling him rooted deeply into her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, and he kissed her there listening to her breath hitch and stutter as he moved slowly, in and out. The hardness of him burying deeper than she’d ever felt, pressed so firm and undeniable inside her. She cried out, wordless, tightening on his length. Her body was greedy for the heat and strength of him. Ahhh! So deep! She wanted to scream, but all she could do was pant and moan as he rutted in her. She was pressing back into his every thrust, her body begging him to fuck her harder, deeper! 

“ _Baise-moi, s'il te plaît_ . _Baise-moi_ , _baise-moi_ …” 

Amelie keened, nearly weeping as she felt his flesh fill her. More! All the strength and power of him surging into her! It was pleasure that hammered into her with just enough pain to send her beyond herself, to set her spirit soaring as her intimate core quaked and spasmed. His deep growls fed through her as he took total dominion of her flesh, his flesh thrust into her more deeply than she could withstand, spilling into her again! She pressed back against him and caroled out the apex of her satisfaction. Her core greedy for his seed, she milked him as he continued to move, continued to thrust hard and deep, continued to bring her to _ravissement..._

***

Night passed into day, and Gabriel kept her with him. Both of them were exhausted. He spooned her as they slipped into slumber. He had no idea how long Jack had paid for, but he was willing to cover whatever extra would be charged to keep her with him during the weekend. He didn’t want to be parted from her yet. He fell asleep with her in his arms, 

***

She knew his name now. Gabriel Reyes. He kept her for the night. He kept her for all the day that followed. Finally, She slipped away. It was shockingly simple for her to leave as he slept. He’d left money for her, and she simply flagged a cab back to the rented home she shared with Gerard the next late evening and waited for her husband with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, trying to think of what to say to him. Then he finally breezed in and apologized for having slept at the office the night before, too swamped with work to have made it back, and he swore he’d make it up to her. Gerard had not even noticed she had been gone! 

Amelie had been too stunned to reply to his casual greeting, and he took her silence for disapproval, and ignored it and her. He casually stripped out of his work clothes, put on his sleeping boxers and climbed into their shared bed. He took his work with him and began pouring over a folder by the bedside lamp light. So she silently went to the guest bedroom and locked the door before collapsing on the neatly made bed and stared at the ceiling. Reliving everything over and over in her mind. 

Gabrielle Reyes. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. How he had kissed her. Tasted her in every way a man could taste a woman. Licked her. Sucked her most tender and sensitive places, and devoured her in the most carnal ways. He had caressed her. From feather light touches to nearly bruising, passionate explorations. He was seduction, and relentless ravishment. He took her to his home. He took her to his bed. Stripped her. Worshipped her. Fucked her till she was without coherent thought, and filled her body with his seed till she was soaked. There was no part of her he didn’t touch. No entrance to her body he didn’t use. 

The taste of him was in her mouth still. Even though she’d bathed for what seemed like hours, she could still smell him on her skin. Feel his teeth at her neck, on her breasts. She moaned and buried her face in a pillow. Her hands burrowed between her thighs and found herself soaked. She muffled the whine of need that was building in her throat and she touched herself, rough and wanton, she remembered the strength of his fingers and filled herself with the memory, hips humping as she rode her fingers and chased the release she needed. 

From what she’d pieced together, Reyes was a Blackwatch agent. He had no idea who she really was. If the gods were kind, Gabriel would never know. She’d left him sleeping, finally satisfied. He’d ‘tipped’ her. Her momentary outrage had rivalled her embarrassment. He’d taken her for a whore. He’d used her like a whore. Her husband was in the next room. She didn’t want him. She wanted Reyes. Tears tracked down her cheeks as she came. A pale echo of what the dark skinned American had dragged from her over and over for endless hours. Oh gods… She wanted Reyes. With her. In her. Amelie wept as she came again, remembering the growl of his voice heated with lust and desire for her. 

He couldn’t find out who she really was. She couldn’t seek him out. It was over. They were done. They had to be done.

To be continued? 


End file.
